Prologue/Story
(Space, Bajoran system) Ships are flying to and from Deep Space 9 and a runabout flies by and shows the USS Kingston and USS Intrepid floating next to the station. Captain's log stardate 53378.3, the Kingston is at space station Deep Space 9 after weekly missions into the Gamma Quadrant overseeing the peace conference between the Federation Diplomatic Corps and the Dominion Founder, to hash out the treaty situations the Intrepid is also here and I'm seeing Captain Kira to get more information on the Founders. (Captain's ready room) Both John and Typhuss are working on the situation in the Gamma Quadrant. So how is it being assigned to the Bajoran sector John says as he looks at Typhuss. Its great, Bajor is only a few hours away from Deep Space 9 and I can go see Kira or Kira can come to the station to see me says Typhuss as he looks at John. That's good my mission in the Gamma Quadrant was a very good experience I was looking at the Voyager mission logs and there are some really nice stuff to them also I've come across a medical report from The Doctor stating that you were seeing a vision of General Carter mind sheading some light on that report Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, after receiving a head injury during the battle with Penk's starship, Captain Janeway ordered me to go to sickbay and then The Doctor healed my head injury, the hallucinatory Samantha Carter first began appearing to me on stardate 53529.4 in my quarters, after Voyager left the Norcadian homeworld says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Space, Delta Quadrant year 2376) Voyager is doing battle with Penk's starship as the ship is taking hits to her shields Voyager does try her best to deal some damage. (Main bridge, red alert) Chakotay is standing behind Ensign Paris as the ship is taking hits. Shields down to 45% Lieutenant Torres says as she's looking at the tactical console. We got Tuvok Ensign Kim says as he looks at his console. Chakotay to Tuvok where's Seven? Chakotay asked as he looks at the viewer. She's being forced to fight to the death, I believe they're on the uppermost deck Tuvok says over the comm system. That section is protected by multiple multiphasic force fields our scanners can't target her Ensign Kim reports to Commander Chakotay. The ship shakes again as sparks erupt from the back console and ceiling. Lieutenant Halliwell any weaknesses we can exploit Commander Chakotay says to Lieutenant Halliwell. No sir, this ship is heavily armed, we are outgunned says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Chakotay. Then a huge shower of sparks erupts from the side console on the science station sending Lieutenant Halliwell flying from it as he sees a bit of blood drip down from his head. Lieutenant take the damage control console Commander Chakotay says as he helps Typhuss up. Shields are down so are weapons Lieutenant Torres says as she looks at the console. Should we get out of here before they knock out our engines Ensign Paris says as he turns to Commander Chakotay. I'm picking up a ship heading our way Ensign Paris says as he looks at the console. Torres smirks. They're sending in reinforcements Lieutenant Torres says as she looks at the console. Tom shakes his head. No this one is on our side its the Delta Flyer Ensign Paris says as he looks at the helm console. As Chakotay is instructing Janeway to target the dishes Typhuss sees a hallucation of his ex-wife on the bridge and then he is shocked then she disappears. After the battle and Seven and the Hirogen are rescued and Voyager is at high warp repairing the damage it sustained. (Sickbay) The Doctor is treating Typhuss's head wound after he treats Seven and the Hirogen and left them to talk, Typhuss smiles as The Doctor looks at him. Something wrong Lieutenant The Doctor says as he looks at Typhuss. I'm hallucinating, I'm seeing my ex-wife Samantha says Typhuss as he looks at The Doctor. The Doctor scans his head then looks at his tricorder. I'm not detecting any head trauma, maybe you just need some rest Lieutenant The Doctor says as he looks at Typhuss. Right, I will go to my quarters then says Typhuss as he leaves sickbay. Hang on Lieutenant I want you to wear this cortical monitor it will record your brain waves and will alert sickbay if anything happens The Doctor says as he puts the cortical monitor at the base of Typhuss's skull. Typhuss leaves sickbay. (Typhuss's quarters) Typhuss walks into his quarters and looks at the photo of him and his family at his Starfleet graduation with his best friend John Martin, and he wonders if he'll ever get back to the Alpha Quadrant. Typhuss a female voice says in the distance.